Doomed
by Closebutnobanana
Summary: Four children born in 2000 are doomed- or are they? Why is Harry Potter's son doomed before his life starts? Why is Remus doomed? Why is Sirius Black, a door step child doomed? And Lily Evans the American in England doomed? Maybe it's all in their eyes. Eyes that connect them. Follow the four through as they growing up with all the trials, terrors and joys that come with growing up
1. Doomed

**Doomed**

Harry Potter was nineteen years old the day his first son, James Sirius Potter was born March 27, 2000. James looked just like his father, except the of course the eyes James had hazel eyes.

Harry and his newlywed wife never thought much of his eyes, not that they did coo over his eyes along with the rest of him when James was first born. The assumed James' eyes were a combination of both their green and brown eyes. They never suspected what they really were. They were windows to his soul, but this baby, James Sirius Potter was not a normal baby, because if anyone had been around since the time of his grandfather they would know. They would know James Sirius Potter was doomed.

**~Doomed~**

Jonathan Lupin was seventeen the day his son Remus Lupin was born. Jonathan was just a muggle kid when his child was born. Poor to boot. March 10, 2000 he was stuck in the rain after his bus left school without him and he became an unknowing father to a sweet baby boy with honey blond hair, amber eyes and a big Lupin nose.

Juno his girlfriend of twenty-one didn't want the baby and left him at the hospital with a name from mythology and his father's address before leaving the country. Jonathan raised Remus alone as a single father. Remus John Lupin, named after Mythology and family lore in the Lupin's, supposedly Jonathan's grandfathers brother John Lupin was a wizard but he disappeared when he was seventeen years and years ago, was a smart inquisitive boy. Very perceptive always worried for some reason or other about his friends. He took after neither his runaway mother nor his tired weary single father, probably because he too like James Sirius Potter was Doomed.

**~Doomed~**

Sirius Orion Black was always an odd child. Appearing on the orphanage's door steps on rainy morning in November of 1999, with nothing more than a blanket with his name and birth date on it. November 18, 1999 just a few days previous.

He was an odd child knowledgeable about things he should know about like the Beetles biggest hits and how to build a motorcycle. He came up with the wildest stories about werewolves and wizards. The operator of the orphanage smiled at the charming boy a wondered why he never found a home. He was certainly a looker with a charm that everyone loved and a wild imagination too. An ideal child, with a wild and crazy look in his eyes. His eyes, if you looked to closely you could see the years he had not lived reflected back at you and you would know he was doomed.

**~Doomed~**

Lily Violet Evans was a pretty baby. Red tuffs of hair and green intelligent eyes staring out of her perceptive pale porcelain face. Her parents moved to England from America a few years after she was born on January 30, 2000. She lived on a mainly suburban street, Privet Drive. She grew up playing outside while her mother wrote book of flowers and her father experimented with biology.

Lily was very good in the garden having never been taught and she had one baby doll a little boy with messy black hair she called Harry. One day while Lily was enjoying the swing set on her street, an old sour-faced looking women in house number four stared at her with a horrified look before realizing what Lily was. Lily Evans was doomed.

* * *

This is in fact the sqeual to Open doors.

These are just notes I based most of this story on. You can scroll back up if you do not want a not read these.

**Potter family as of 2011**

Harry James Potter married Ginny Weasley and they have:

James Sirius- March 27, 2000

Albus Severus-February 7, 2006

Lily Luna- April 30, 2007

Colin Cedric- May 2, 2009

Nymphdora Bellatrix-May 2, 2009 (Her name is explained in the some chapter)

Jason Alastor –May, 19 2014

* * *

**Potter/Weasley clan children's names and ages-2011**

1 Teddy-13 (hes so a Potter-Weasley clan member)

2 James-11(Harry+Ginny's Kid)

3 Victoria-11(Bill's kid Bk)

4 Molly-11 (Percy's kid Pk)

6 Lucy-10(Pk)

5 Dominique-10 (Bk)

8 Albus-5(H+Gk)

7 Rose-5(R+Hk)

9 Louis-5 (Bk)

10 Fred-5 (Gk)

11 Lily-4(H+Gk)

12 Roxy-4 (Gk)

13 Hugo-4(R+Hk)

15 Colin-2(H+Gk)

16 Bella-2(H+Gk)

14 Harley-2 (R+Hk)

17 Jason (H+Gk) not yet born!

Harley J. Weasley makes up Ron and Hermione's trio they're sentimental.

I can count by the way they're number in order of birth I'm sticking with my birthdays I have down and the idea that Vic is born May 2. The twins just happened to be born that day to.

* * *

**Malfoy Children-** I probably won't be able to use them but I like them anyways they are used in my one shot series relating to this I refuse to write a full story about them in full novel-ness but will probably be mention MUCH later

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy- born June 17, 2006-He has strawberry blond hair

Apple Astoria Malfoy- born February 14, 2009 -Admit it Drapple is awesome

Orion Brio- born November 30, 2010 - Brio is musical like Astoria though

* * *

**This addresses Lily, Sirius and Remus' family history.**

Lily Evans-Potter-1960 father had a cousin that moved to America and had children till Lily Evan's-2000 Father was born and there for Lily Evans was born. So she is related to her namesake. The family tree makes much more sense when you look at it.

Remus-1960 father was muggleborn. He ran away at seventeen and had a brother who is Remus-2000's grandfather.

Sirius-1999 is very special I believe Regulus Black is his grandfather. Regulus had a relationship with a muggle girl named Anna Smith form the summer before his seventh year untill a few weeks before his death that, resulted in little Baby Gracie Black who was born December 19, 1978. (March vacation was a little adventurous.) She would have been 21 in 1999. She had a baby with her boyfriend, November 9, 1999 when she was 20. Her boyfriend died the day before in an accident. She decided she couldn't raise the baby alone. So she made a blanket with his name and date of birth embroidered on to it and left him om a door step of an orphanage. The next day Gracie was hit by grief and regret and ran back to the orphan age to grab her little baby boy but before she could she was hit by a bus and died shortly afterwards. Regulus is Sirius Black-1959's little brother. Gracie's mother died of...a Death eater attack.

***cringes at the horror I have just wrote* **My mind is so twisted sometimes. That little story is proof. But it does answer a lot of my questions about Regulus. He may not have been a rebel like Sirius but he could fall in love and have had a child before he died. It connects Sirius-1999 to Sirius-1959 anyway.

The more embellished version is in the one-shots.


	2. Waiting

**Waiting**

"James-" Lily cry out upon waking up in a strange room. What had happened? James had answered the door right? He had just- Oh god. Tears poured down Lily cheeks as she realized what had happened.

"Lils are you alright?" James asks.

"We're dead aren't we?" Lily clings to his shoulders.

James smiles sadly, "Yeah we're dead, Voldemort killed us."

"What about-"

"Harry is alive I haven't seen him." James says grief for his son audible.

"Peter-"

"Will pay for this if he hasn't already. Dumbledore will make sure of that," James assures her.

"So where are we?" Lily looked around at the blank space they are in, one door bronze and gleaming stood next to a smaller white wooden door in the mass void of white that they were surrounded in.

"Inbetween. We need to make a decision, Lily." James looked into Lily tearful green eyes.

"What decision is there?" Lily asks never being a religious Witch or Muggle.

"We can either go through one of the doors or wait for Peter, he will be here soon and we can give him hell." James says with finality.

The two of them sat in each other's embrace and waited.

**~Doomed~**

Years past yet it felt like moments. Peter never showed up, they watched Earth from where they were not taking in the daily lives of people they use to know just sitting there staring of in to space in each other embarrass. People passed them and wondered why they were waiting but they never lingered instead chose to go through either door never waiting.

The first person they recognized was not Peter. It was James' best mate. A man with long black hair and silver eyes.

"Sirius!" Lily hugged her old friend.

"Lily? But your-your dead." Sirius looks at her disbelievingly.

James walks up behind him, "Sirius, you're too."

"I-I-I...I CAN"T BE!" Sirius dissolves into tears. James and Lily console their old friend.

"Sirius...did you...what happen how long has it been?" James asks his old friend.

"Fourteen years." Sirius says numbly.

"Is Harry? How's Harry?" Lily asks.

"He's...oh god Lily, he looks just like James and he has your eyes. Both of your bloody tempers, you should have heard him roar at his friends when he go to Grimmuald," Sirius chuckles through his tears.

James and Lily look at their friend in confusion, "Why was Harry at Grimmuald wasn't he with you and-"

"Azkaban, I was chucked in Azkaban, and the fucking rat framed me and killed twelve muggles. Petunia raised Harry." Sirius tacks on gruffly still out raged.

"What about Moony? Could Rem have raised Harry?" Lily asks.

Sirius laughs sarcastically in spite of himself, "Remus raise Harry?" Sirius snorts, "Remus was out on a mission during October, remember? Didn't find out till December what happened to us. Missed your funeral couldn't convince Dumbledore to let him even see Harry after he returned." Sirius gets a particular look on his face, when he finds something his family did funny in the worse possible manor this was the look he wore. "You should have seen the flat. I visited it when I broke out it was a disaster with dust."

It's true the flat he and Remus shared was torn apart in Remus' rage at Sirius. Every single one of Sirius thing was broken and smashed torn to bits if possible. It looked like their land lord did ever get the flat clean after Remus moved out. So it accumulated dust for eleven years, from November 1981 till July 1993, worth of dust.

"I broke out of Azkaban," Sirius says softly. A dream he and James had once to become Legends outside of Hogwarts had come true yet in the most tragic way possible.

"What are you waiting for?" Sirius suddenly realizes they haven't crossed over yet.

"Peter, we're going to give him hell." James replies.

"Might as well wait with you. Would never dream of going on without my best mate and his bird," Sirius sits beside James.

"What do you suppose is through those doors?"

* * *

**This story started out as two little one shots. One where they went to hogwarts one where they didn't. I kinda combined them! :D **


	3. Letters

**Letters**

* * *

"Lily honey your letter came today, from that school," Mrs. Evans says absentmindedly as her eleven year old daughter runs though the door.

"Oh that's nice," Lily a girl of eleven says uninterested, "When does School start?" Lily fiddles with a rubix cube.

"September first I believe, would you like Chinese or Pizza tonight."

"Pizza, that lady in number four looked at me again Mum," Lily voices her concern.

"Petunia Dursley had a sister named Lily, sweetie, we've been over this." Lily's mom says sternly.

"Yes but it was like she expected me to do something or be with someone else," Lily wines.

"She's an old women Lily, she's fifty-three and her husband died last year it wouldn't hurt to go make friends with her."

"Doesn't she have anyone else to spy on." Lily grumbles.

**~Doomed~**

"Sirius Orion Black, would you stop running this minute!" The orphanages proprietor yelled at the eleven year old boy.

"I'm board and Prongs isn't here." Sirius wines. The women rolls her eyes use to the boys wild imagination.

"You got a letter," She hands it to the black haired boy.

"Who the bloody hell would write me," Sirius mutters under his breath so that the Mistress couldn't hear him.

"It's from a School!" he exclaimes.

"Full scholar ship at a boarding school your going, Sirius," The Mistress smiles at the eccentric boy.

"Prongs and Moony will be there and Lily!" Sirius grin at the women who doesn't have the heart to correct him. Prongs and Moony are his imaginary friends they're not real. Neither is this Lily he's suddenly brought up.

"You ought to pack the school starts school starts Septembr first."

"Like Hogwarts!" The black hair boy is off in a flurry of wind and black hair.

**~Doomed~**

"Rem!" Johnathan Lupin calls out.

His sandy haired son with amber eyes pops out of his room. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Have you gotten the mail yet?" Johnathan asks impatiently.

The boy screws up his nose, "No, I don't think so, Shall I go get it now?"

"That would be nice," Jonathan sighs. His son always has his nose stuck in a book and these last eleven years have been tough taking care of his baby boy he's only twenty seven with a eleven year old son.

Remus returns with a stack of letter a few bills and an envelope.

"It came?" Johantha asks.

Remus open his letter and scans through it the look up at his father, "I'm accepted, can we please got shopping please?"

Johanathan looks at his son in amusement, "Yeah sure why not September Twenty-ninth you say?"

"No! School starts September _first."_

"Well maybe we should have enrolled you in primary school." Jonathan teases.

"Shut up Dad!" Remus pushes his father playfully.

"We'll get you ready in no time just you see."

**~Doomed~**

"Harry," Ginny Potter nee Weasley asks her husband, "Did James letter come with Teddy's?"

Harry look up over his paper, "James letter?" his confusion evident.

"The one for Hogwarts." Ginny deadpans.

"Teddy's came yesterday." Harry replies.

Ginny drops the conversation and later floos to her brother Percy's house.

"Hullo Ginny what are you doing her so early?" Percy is on his couch reading a book he must have gotten from the Ministry.

"Has Molly gotten her letter yet?" Ginny asks.

Percy's brow furrows, "It came yesterday I believe Audery took Molly shopping and Lucy is at Bill's."

Ginny purses her lips and smiles forcefully, "Thank's Perce," and with that she leave for Bills house Victoria should be starting this year.

"Gin?" Bill look up at his little sister over work papers, "Is Vic's letter from Hogwarts here yet?"

"Yeah Fluer took her shopping Dom and Louis are 'round here somewhere..." Bill looks at his little sister tearful eyes, "What's wrong Gin?" Bill asks concerned for his younger sister.

"James, letter isn't here yet." Ginny gulps. Bill sucks in a breath. Harry Potter's first son is a squib. This will crush the whole wizarding world, except Filch. Harry is the personification of hope after the loss of so many powerful Wizards.

"Bill what are we going to do?" Giny fells like a little girl again looking to her olderbrother fo advise.

"Gin, you always do so well with these things, I'm sure you and Harry can handle it."

"James is stuborn," Ginny says.

"He gets it from his father Ginny," Bill smirks.

"Bilius Arther Weasley..." Ginny growls slowly.

Bill flashes her a wolfish grin, "And his mother."

Ginny return's home a half hour later.

"I found his letter Ginny." Harry holds up a parchment envelope.

"Harry..." Ginny starts.

"James didn't get in to Hogwarts, I know he's known the whole time, you the one I was worried about." Harry tells his wife.

"Where will Jamie go then. If not Hogwarts?" Ginny's brown eyes fill up with a worried mothers tears.

"Well Jamie did get a letter," Harry drops another envelope on to the table one that reads, Wobbles Academy.


	4. Wondering

**Wondering**

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lily asked the young man who looked around seventeen or eighteen with long auburn hair and piercing blue eyes. The teen smiles eagerly at her.

"Lily Potter? What are you doing here?" The teen in question is indeed Albus Dumbledore but as for Professor Dumbledore is a little questionable.

"Jamie," Sirius Black hisses in to his friend ear, "Is that Professor Dumbledore, dead?"

"Sirius I'm not sure I can believe he is young." James whispers back quickly.

Lily who ignores the two boys whom she loves dearly in favor of asking a question...again, "How...how did you die?"

Albus Dumbledore looks from her to his arm and back again, "I think I fell but my arm feels funny...like it was cursed. I think I fell of the Astronomy tower, funny way to go." Albus peers behind the trio. Then looks at the three of them again surprised.

"Are you waiting? I expected you to be long gone by now." He looks at them as if they were his teachers.

James look taken back. "Yes, we are."

"Can't go on without Moony you know how the boys were when we were alive," Lily jokes lovingly.

"I did?" Albus is looking more and more like a young student looking out the windows rather than paying attention to his lesson. "I'm not waiting. I see some very special people to see just over there," Albus Dumbledore points over toward the never ending whiteness to a golden haired boy and an auburn haired girl who looks about fourteen with Albus' eyes. Albus heads over to the duo then on second thought looks at the trio again.

"See you on the other side?" he asks before running bear footed over to the two people he held dear in his heart. Hugging the young girl and kissing her forehead in a very brotherly fashion then kissing the boy on his lips.

"Dumbledore's gay?" Sirius' mouth hangs open in disbelief and awe of his former headmaster.

"I wonder who that is..." James muses as the Dumbledore, his lover and the young girl disappear and they sit down on the ground of whiteness.

"I wonder what year it is." Lily mumbles before relaxing against James' arms. Sirius sits on James' other side their shoulder pressed together like the brothers they are and the familiar and comfortable silence lapse around them again as they wait.

* * *

**Er...Sorry? it took me quite a while to update not necessarily write...I've been distracted...This story might be on hold for a while because I'm busy with Hogwarts: A Heir. Again I restate This is a squeal to Open doors where Teddy time traveled backed to the Marauders time on accident meet Sirius when he was six in a closet and then again on the train and the dorm and at the Potters house. AND there are side stories! in Doomed, the side stories********I am not hiding them go cheek them out or leave a review.**


End file.
